One Body, Two Minds
by chachingmel123
Summary: When Koun Hizuri was born, half of his chest was darker than his right. Nobody thought anything of it until Koun starts learning thing's his parents did not teach him. However, after an incident Koun is diagnosed with split personality disorder. But is that really what it is?
1. Chapter 1

One Body. Two Minds

Summary: When Koun Hizuri was born, half of his chest was darker than his right. Nobody thought anything of it until Koun starts learning thing's his parents did not teach him. However, after an incident Koun is diagnosed with split personality disorder. But is that really what it is?

Inspired by the condition known as 'Chimerism' and manga 'Jun-ai Sensation'

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Congratulations. Mr and Mrs Hizuri. You have a baby son" Said, nurse inside their very nice country home.

She passed the baby along to the tired woman who had spent hours in labour but was still looked fabulous.

Julie Hizuri hugged her child, while her husband Kuu Hizuri sat next to her.

The boy was beautiful, blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Let's call him Koun" Julie said, but then his cloth was messed up and she saw something that made her pulled it down.

Half of her babies chest was red.

Kuu saw it too.

"Why is half of my baby's chest, red?" Julie said, suddenly she was thinking that he had been mistreated when her child was washed.

That was grounds for a massive law suit and the nurse saw it as well.

"Don't worry. Mr and Mrs Hizuri. That's just a birthmark" Said, the nurse sweating a bit. "He came out like that"

Both of their eyes narrowed and made sure to get the nurse's name.

In a few days they would find out if it really was a birthmark...

However, unknown to them, their son did not just have one soul in his body but two.

Koun should have been a twin but he had consumed his time brother.

And that soul was currently freaking out.

"EH!? WHAT IS THIS!" Said, 17 year old Zac Mayers.

The last thing he remember was being trembled by a van.

Could it be that he had become a victim of the legendary reincarnated Van, that ran over people?

He stuck in a large space but he wasn't the only one in that large space, there was a baby in that large space.

The baby was adorable and he felt the urge to protect it.

That's when he heard the sound of somebody naming a baby.

Was it this child, that a mysteriously voice was naming?

Wait, why was he here!?

Wasn't it bad if there was two souls?

We'll, he had nothing better to do.

5 years flew by in a flash and he had quickly discovered that Koun could see him when he slept.

The child was like a little baby duckling that followed him everywhere and Zac couldn't resist teaching him stuff.

Stuff that unfortunately the boy did not keep quiet about when he was awake.

Both parents and house servants were stunned to catch him speak in swiss, when he was playing with a pile of bricks.

None of his teachers taught him swiss and his parents barely know the language, so when asked where he heard it from, Koun happily said he had learned it from 'Big brother Zac'.

Who was Big Brother Zac?

Was there somebody coming onto the property and sneaking in?

It was no surprise that security was bump up, but it kept happening and eventually they just asked the child who that was.

His answer stunned them all.

"Zac is my older twin brother. He teaches me all kind of cool stuff" Koun said, too innocent to realise what the word would slowly class him as.

Luckily his parents thought it was a sign that their child wanted another child to play with but they were too busy to really get down to it, so they tried to set him up with play dates instead.

However, unknow to all of them Zac, had found a way to leave the space.

In Koun 6th year of being alive, Zac found something that lead him to accidentally take over Koun body while he was asleep.

Of course, he freaked out when he realise it.

Who wouldn't?

But then curiosity took over and the first thing he wanted to do was try some food, knowing full well Koun parents wouldn't allow him a late-night snack.

He had no idea that Koun hair had changed to signify the change in the person who was controlling the body.

He want down stairs and opened the fridge and took some cake upstairs, he passed a few late-night servants and smiled at them.

Those servants almost had a heart attack seeing his sudden changed in hairstyle and smile.

Moreover, since when did the young master eat cake late at night?

When morning came, Koun was confused to wake up with cake in his mouth and a plate next to him.

"Young master, if you wanted cake, all you had to do was asked." Said, a servant confusing the hell out of him.

He was later told by Zac that he accidentally took over his body while he was in deep sleep and got some cake.

That's when they both realized they could switch.

Unfortunately, after that trip, Zac was silent and talked ot Koun less and less, because he know that continuing to interact with Koun and even switching, would land him into a mental hospital even if they weren't crazy.

So after a year or so, Zac 'disappeared', of course the child was crushed that his 'big brother' would no longer talk to him and he was alone.

Everybody was confused when he started crying but when they heard that Zac had gone missing.

They thought it was a sign that Koun had finally moved on and would grow into a healthy person.

However, just because he didn't speak didn't mean he wasn't there.

Zac watched as Koun played with the animals around the house and frowned.

He hadn't made a single friend.

But then Koun want to Japan and made a friend with a Japanese girl who thought he was a fairy prince.

It was incredibly cute and he shed tears when Koun left Japan.

He hoped that they would meet again.

Koun entered middle school and that's when the troubles began.

He had forgotten that when you're a middle schooler, kids already know about Jealously from their parents but not keep it buried.

So, seeing Koun who was far better looking than them and came from a family who made their money off of their look's, it was like painting a giant target on his back.

It was made worse because Koun was taught to never raise a fist at somebody and was taught to have a gentleman's mentality.

The school saw the bullying but they couldn't do anything about it, because the bullies were from rich and prominent families who gave 'generously' every year to the school.

And Koun was to ashamed to speak up and tell his parents what was going on.

It was no wonder, that he trusted adults better then children.

Koun called a fully-grown man named Rick, his best friend.

That was just sad.

And then there were the dark clouds.

Zac had realized that in this space, the spaces mood depending on Koun's own.

If he was happy, then it was sunny but if he was depressed, it would be stormy.

It's been stormy for quite a while now.

Zac wanted to help him, he really did but he didn't want Koun to be thrown into a mental hospital.

But then again.

If it carries on like this, Koun will eventually snap and do something he would regret for the rest of his life.

Meanwhile on the outside, Koun's parents and servants couldn't help but notice Koun was become reluctant to go to school and seemed depressed on most days.

However, one day the bullying was especially bad.

"Didn't we tell you not to come to school, loser?" Said, one boy shoving him against the wall and he and his group laughed.

The students who came across this scene either want about their own business or crowded around.

However, their laughter died down when they noticed blood dripping from his forehead.

"SHIT! Call the nurse!" Said, one of the boy's.

They had seen how this guy was loved by his parents.

If he died now, it would be the worst thing for their families.

Somebody did and Koun was carried away, luckily, he was just unconscious and not dead.

He was placed on the bed and the nurse did not even bother to call his parents.

Unfortunately, everybody know this wouldn't be the last time he would go to the nurses office because it wasn't his first.

 **And that was what broke the camel's back for him.**

Koun was curled up in the space in the shape of a ball, he did not want to go back out there, dark clouds surrounded him.

However, suddenly a person that Koun hadn't seen in years to the point he thought it was his imagination walked out of the clouds and knelt beside him.

They now looked identical but Zac hair was a let messier and free but it suited his personality.

"W-Who are you?" Koun said, he had long since forgotten the person who he was close to in his early life.

They looked identical.

"I'm somebody who's stood by for too long" Zac said, "I think it's about time I took on the Hizuri name. Now, let's swap places. I'm about to make your school life amazing."

Than both of them began to glow.

On the outside, Zac opened his eyes.

"It's a good thing your awake. Mr Hizuri" Said, the nurse, but then she was stunned to see that he had mysteriously changed hairstyle's while he was unconsciously.

"Thanks for the care, teach but I've got to get back to class" Said, Zac getting up completely ignoring the headache and his perky personality was shining through.

"Teach?" The nurse said, despite the blush.

#Outside the corridor#

Zac began to walk to class with his hands in his pocket and his tie was loose.

Those who looked his way, stared.

There was a weird flashy vibe to him.

But then somebody throw a book at him.

It especially hurt since it was the place he had been hurt.

He turned around and saw it was the ring leader.

"What the hell, loser? Stop trying to act cool" Said, the boy.

However, he did not expect the sparkling response back.

"Baymus. Just the guy I was looking for" He said, confusing the whole corridor.

However, before anybody realised it, he had already closed the gap between them.

#Koun homeroom#

"TEACHER!" Suddenly a student burst in.

"What is it?" The man said, looking lazily up.

"KOUN'S GONE INSANE!" Said, the student. "He's dangling a student out of the window!"

The whole class froze.

"What?" The teacher said, gentleman Koun was doing what!?

It was no surprise that the whole class wanted to see it with their own eyes and followed to another classroom.

They were immediately met with screams from a guy.

"LET ME BACK IN YOU SICK F*UCK!" Said, a guy, the class near them looked outside to see the unbelieve sight of a student hanging out of a window only being supported by his right leg that was being held.

The students in the courtyard heard the yelling and looked up only to gawk.

"If I let you back in, how do I know you won't bully Koun anymore?" Said, Zac, looking like what he was enjoying this immensely with a sparkling smile.

"KOUN HIZURI! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?" Said, his teacher, who was suddenly followed by the Principle.

The bully thought he would finally be pulled in but Zac grip got loser!

He slipped.

"OKAY! OKAY! I WON'T BULLY HIM ANYMORE!" Said, the guy almost in tears, death was staring him right in the face.

He was only 13, he was too young to die!

"Good" Said, Zac smiling brightly but to those who saw it, it was like he was the devil.

He pulled the guy up and the guy was a sobbing mess.

"Koun Hizuri. We're contacting your parents!" Said, the Principle.

"Go ahead" Zac said, surprising them all. "Oh and by the way my name isn't Koun Hizuri"

Everybody was confused.

"It's Zac Hizuri" He said, he put up a peace sign showing quirkily and flashy personality. "I'm Koun's older twin brother. Nice to finally meet you all."

It was safe to say everybody was stunned speechless.

What?

Koun Hizuri had a brother?

Since when!?

Than Zac walked out of the classroom and walked to the principal's office, where he sat on one of the chairs and waited for his parents to arrive.

 _When he was finished here, nobody would dare mess with his little brother._

And scene!

Next chapter, both Koun and Julie are shocked to be called into the Principle office because Koun apparently dangled a kid out of the window but their shock increases when they meet Zac for the first time and he's blackmailing the Principle right in front of them. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"What do you mean, our son dangled another student out of the window?" Julie said, coming back from work and her husband had already received the phone call as well.

That didn't sound like Koun at all.

They were both convinced that it was some misunderstanding.

Koun was a gentle boy, there was no way he would attempt to kill anybody.

They both arrived late at the school, since they had to suddenly leave work because of the call.

"Mr and Mrs Hizuri, we are sorry to call you so urgently" Said, Koun homeroom teacher.

Seeing him, they both had a sinking feeling.

"Koun has been acting strange ever since he hit his head." Said, the man. "He says his name is Zac and he's Koun twin brother"

Both of them looked at each other.

Zac?

Twin brother?

Koun was an only child!

They were led to the Principle office where the man himself, came to greet them.

"Please come in. He's inside" The man said, "We don't know if the victim parents want to press charges"

Press charges!?

Both of them entered the room and saw blond hair and the school uniform sticking out of a chair.

Oh, god.

Both of them got a terrible feeling it really was Koun.

Ch 2: I am Zac.

They both took a seat beside the child and when the child noticed them, he turned around to reveal it was in fact Koun, no matter how messy and wild his hair was.

But then they noticed in his hand was a book.

The Principle took a seat and said. "Your son, Koun. Almost killed a student today by dangling him from a window. Koun did not listen to authority but instead made it worse. His actions traumatised that student"

Both of them were stunned.

"K-Koun?" His mother said, turning to him.

They had taught him to be better than this.

The Principle was waiting for him to be break down and subject himself to the embarrassment of having his parents hound him.

But then, the man realised the book he was holding was familiar.

The boy got out his phone camera.

His face drained.

It can't be.

He immediately went to his desk cabinet.

The Book was gone!

"Don't mind me. I'm just reading the school's finance book" For the first time, Zac spoke and in the background they could hear the clicking of the phone camera.

"Y-You." The man was speechless.

"Are you done, Mr Principle? Because I'll like to get on with my act now" Zac said, like he was finding this whole thing hilarious.

Both parents were stunned.

He then turned to both of them and said. "Hi, my name is Zac Hizuri. Thanks for coming"

Both of them froze, as he stuck his hand out with a bright smile.

"What? Leaving me hanging?" Zac said, "That's kind of rude. You're both supposed to be friendly to everybody but you won't even shake my hand."

"K-Koun?" Kuu said.

"It's Zac" Zac said, startling the man. "Your other son. Of course, you both believed I was fictional in Koun early years. But I'm real and out, baby!"

Both of them looked like they were about to bend over from shock.

"Now, I'm really need to talk to both of you but that can wait after I'm done with mister money banks over here" Zac said, leaving the man stunned.

"IN ALL MY YEARS-" The man began.

"Oh, yes. Years" Zac suddenly interrupted him. "How do you make 2 million a year when your salary is 60, 000 dollars a year?"

The man paled.

"You see, it says here that on June 5th last year, you received 10, 000 dollars from a 'generous donation'. However, there is more than one generously donation" He said, making the man pale even further. "Boy, principle you are really popular. So many parents want to donate to your school. I'm sure the board of governs are planning to make this place look amazing with that extra cash."

His words were like ice.

They both know the board didn't know.

This school would be far better looking if they did.

The Principle was receiving money he shouldn't have and in exchange he would give special privileges to those who paid.

If the board found out, he would be sacked on the spot.

"Alright. What do you want?" The man said, as both Kuu and Julie watched their child blackmail his own principle.

"Give me all the tapes, you have for the past 2 years" Zac said, knowing he had won. "And don't tell me you don't have camera's, because this place is pretty well guarded."

The man attempted to reach for the book but Zac got it out of the way.

"Give me the tapes and I'll give this book back, delete the file and the Board of governors won't hear a word" Zac said.

"OKAY! I'LL SEND THE TAPES TO YOU IN A WEEK" He said, "You must understand it takes time to pull up that many"

"I've got the time." Zack said, before saying. "Can me and my parents go now?"

Apparently, he had remembered that his parents were in fact in the room.

"B-But what about the punishment" The principle said.

"My parents can take whatever they like." Zac said, "I just saved them from a lawsuit"

Both Kuu and Julie slowly looked at each other.

Who was this person, was he really their son?

"Let's see... My family can sue the other families for several counts of battery, destruction of personal and school property." Zac began listing all the things he remembered being done to Koun.

The man realised, the tapes were going to be used for blackmail.

Shut those powerful houses up, if they dared muttered the word "law suit".

He would go straight to the media and ruined their family's future.

And the man couldn't stop him because the boy was blackmailing him as well.

"We'll can we go now, Principle?" Zac said, with a very unique and innocent smile, as if he just blackmails his own principle.

"Y-Yes. You can go." Said, the man with gritted teeth.

"Adieu" Zac said, speaking in swiss German like a native, before saying to his still stunned parents. "Aren't you two coming? I want some cake."

Than he walked out.

When both Kuu and Julie went to try and catch up with him, they found him singing a swiss song that they had caught Koun singing when he could barely even talk.

But then he suddenly stopped and said. "You can ask any question?"

"Who are you?" Julie said.

"Didn't I tell you, already?" He said turning to her. "I'm Zac. Koun older brother. It's only natural that I protect my little brother, right?"

She looked at him straight in the eye to see if he was lying to her.

However, he was more concerned with one thing.

Her looks.

"Wow. I've never seen you close up like this before" He said, startling her. "Now, I see where the genes that make other students want to kick Koun ass comes from"

"W-What?" She said, as her husband gapped.

"Oh, never mind." he suddenly said, "Koun doesn't want to come out right now, probably from shame. So, I've got a few hours to kill"

But then he realised something wonderful.

"I can watch T.V!" he said and then both of them blinked owlishly as he skipped his way to the car before yelling. "HURRY UP!"

When they drove home, they kept glancing at Koun.

Tonight, they would make sure a doctor comes in the morning.

When they got home, Zac wanted to feel everything, even if it meant rolling around on the carpet.

Anybody who had been stuck in the same space for 13 years with nothing to do would be little strange too.

The servants in the house, couldn't help but look and stare at him.

What was wrong with the young master?

However Zac quickly got bored and then want to Koun's room and changed out of the school uniform and into something more his style.

Everybody was stunned to see him appear in a flashy combination of clothes, that only models or somebody who was just used to dressing very expensively could pull off.

Since when was Koun a fashionista?

"Kuu" Julie said.

"I'm already dialling" Kuu said, on his phone.

Than Zac want to find the remote and stroked it, he wanted to remember what it was like to hold such a thing and switched on the television but not before getting a snack from the fridge.

He immediately went in search for horror movies which was so out of place for Koun.

He would usually be outside, not watching movies.

Both Kuu and Julie untenably looked reluctant to approach him.

Than dinner rolled around and they had to both act like nothing was wrong as they sat down for family dinner.

Mysteriously, Koun ate all of his mother cooking and she didn't have to force him to eat more.

"That was good, mom" He said, before saying. "We'll, I'm going to bed" however not before getting a can of coke from the fridge and taking it up stairs.

Morning came, all too quickly.

Koun alarm rang and he groaned as he woke up.

He opened his eyes and was confused when he found himself in why his bed and why was their junk food around him?

The last thing he remembered was seeing-

A person flashed.

That guy who had his face, after he blacked out!

He walked out of his room and immediately noticed something different was in the air.

He down the corridor and saw servants pass and look at him reluctantly.

Eh?

Then he went downstairs and was surprised that his parents were downstairs.

Weren't they both supposed to be half away across the world by now?

His mother saw him first and for the first time he saw reluctance in her eyes.

Why?

"K-Koun?" She said.

"Mom. What's going on?" He said, had somebody died?

But then he was stunned as she hugged him.

Now, he was even more confused.

He had no idea that he had blackmailed his principle, dangled a student and been acting so out of character the day before, that it scared his parents.

"Son. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me if you remember anything from yesterday" His dad said.

"I remember going to school but then I blacked out" He said, but then he noticed his clothes.

"EH!?" He said, looking down at the incredibly flashy combination. "Mom, did you make me into your model again?"

Both of his parents were stunned.

Did he not remember putting those clothes on?

"Koun. You're not going to school today. A doctor is going to have a look at you today" Said, Julie confusing him.

"Why?" Koun said, did he injury himself?

Both of them looked at each other worryingly.

He really did not remember yesterday.

"No need to worry. We just need to make sure, everything is alright. You banged your head pretty hard" His dad said.

And Koun was made to sit at the table where both of his parents could see him, they wouldn't leave him alone until the doctor came knocking at the door.

"Hello. He's right in here" Said, his dad.

Koun got a good look at an Asian looking man.

The man smiled when he saw him.

"Hello. I'm just going to ask you some questions." Said, the man smiling and Koun wanted to roll his eyes.

He wasn't 7.

But the man really did just ask him questions about his likes and dislikes.

Nothing alarming at all.

And then the man went into another room with his parents and he just had to ease drop.

"We'll, Mr and Mrs Hizuri. You child seems like a normal and healthy boy" Said, the man unaware that Koun was ear dropping. "If you hadn't sent me that footage, I wouldn't have believed it"

"He really doesn't seem to remember anything about what happened yesterday" Said, his dad.

"Please, tell us it's nothing serious" Said, his mom.

However, what the man said next almost knocked him clean off his feet.

"I'm sorry to say this" Said, the man.

"But your son has Multiple Personality Disorder"

And scene!

Next chapter, Koun is stricken to find out he might have a split personality and Zac wisely doesn't talk to him to keep him calm. However, he soon he realises he's not in fact a split personality because the medication or treatment doesn't work on him. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Split Personality.

The words hit him a hammer and he tumbled back.

"S-Split personality!?" His mother said, just as shocked as he was.

His father mouth must be open.

"I know it's shocking but it's more common than you think" Said, the man. "Usually when a personality is born, it's born from a traumatic event. The personality feels the need to protect the other from the outside world."

 _I see..It's close but it's slightly off_. Zac thought, he had been here since the very beginning.

"Are you sure that's it?" His father said. "Can we get another doctor to look at him?"

"Mr and Mrs Hizuri. You can take your son to see a thousand doctors and they will all say the same thing" Said, the man. "However, the condition is completely treatable." getting looks of relief from the two. "However, your son must be told about the other personality and he needs to come terms with why the other personality was created in the first place and resolve it. Medication and Therapy can only get him so far."

And Koun had heard enough, he rushed to his room and shut the door loudly behind him.

There was no way he had a split personality!

Those were for people who were crazy!

But then again, why can't he remember most of yesterday?

He shook his head.

He must have passed out and Rick must have been called to take him away before calling his parents.

But then...

How do you explain the fizzy drink next to him and the feeling like his stomach was going to burst as if he had eaten way more than he capable of?

How do explain the flashy clothes he suddenly found himself in?

 **And Zac wisely did not dare to speak when Koun was in panic mode.**

Suddenly Koun heard a knock on the door.

"Son, can we come in?" Said, his dad.

Koun tried to make himself look as casual as possible as they came in but he know full well that the servants had ratted him out.

"Mom. Dad. Can you tell me about what happened yesterday?" He said, hoping he could somehow explain it like it was the effect of special gas.

Both of them looked at each other, wondering who was going to tell him the shocking thing's he had done.

"We'll...Koun" His mother said, sitting down and putting a hand on him. "You dangled a student out of the window"

.

.

"Huh?" Koun said, with understandably wide eyes.

However, it was only the beginning.

Ch 3: All blows miss him.

It was safe to say, Koun was still in shock after he had been told everything.

He had dangled another student out of the window.

He had blackmailed the principle of his school.

He had been planning to blackmail the family that the student, he dangled was from.

And to top it off, he kept on calling himself Zac Hizuri, he rolled on the carpet, wore flashy clothes, ate junk food and watched horror movies.

At some point, his parents started filming and he really did act and dress like a completely different person.

He thought he could explain it easily but how the hell, could he begin to explain it?

Apparently, he had talked about 'Zac' a lot in his early childhood but his parents just brushed it off as an imaginary friend.

Who know 'Zac' would develop into a split personality, after so many years?

And That's how he agreed to attend therapy and take meds.

Which explained where he now was.

However, when you're that famous and walk into a child clinic, the media would be speculating within hours.

"So, who are you, right now?" Said, a lady with a sock puppet on her head.

Zac in his mind, was speechless.

Even Koun was thinking this was ridiculous.

"E-Er, Koun?" He said, how many session's like this did he have to go to?

"Good. Now how are you feeling today?" Said, women's voice through the puppet.

"E-Er, okay?" He said, suddenly Koun was dismay to find there was no clock in the room.

When he left the room, he couldn't have left fast enough and he was prescribed with medication that he had to take every hour with water.

When he finally arrived back at school, the normal bullies stayed the hell away from him because there was a rumor that he was now crazy.

And his teachers made it their mission to always remind him to take his medication, as if without it, he would go completely nuts and pull a gun on them.

On his file, he was officially classed as crazy.

However, Koun had a terrible feeling that the medication and therapy lessons weren't doing a thing.

Unknown to him, that was actually what was happening.

The therapy and meds were designed to make sure, his brain waves don't drastically change.

Zac wasn't somebody his brain just made up, so it was doing nothing to him.

The meds just made sure his mood doesn't completely plummet and go into self-protection mode.

A week past, then two weeks.

Not a peep from Zac.

The family honestly thought it was the last time they will see 'Zac' and Koun had become normal.

However, unknown to them, Zac was actually trying to figure out how to convince them that he was a real person.

At night, was his day time.

The tapes from the school were sent by mail and he was there to quickly pick it up, early in the morning.

To avoid being found out, he combed his hair like Koun's and tried not to be so over the top.

Then he took it and stashed it, where Koun or a maid won't ever look.

The night after, he watched the tapes on silent mode.

It took him dozens of nights to look for his evidence and then as expected the Hizuri family received a law suit letter, in the post one day.

The media went crazy when they found out.

However, the law suit was mysteriously dropped the next day and none of the families who were suing, ever brought it up again as if they were afraid of something.

The media and the public, classified it as just a hoax because of this.

Koun was than confused at school when he heard how there were rumors that said, he was apparently blackmailing his bullies' families, and it was the reason why the staff was acting so strange around him.

Nobody dared to touch him now.

And he made friends, it was like the hell he experienced at school, was a lie.

To be honest, he was now secretly grateful that he was now classed as a little bit crazy.

But then it was PE and he took off his shirt.

Finally, somebody said something.

"Dude. Why is half of your chest red? And why is it only that?" Said, one guy next to him.

Out of everybody, Koun's was the only one who had half of a red chest.

It was like that side of him was constantly being burned, even his past PE teachers inquired about it, thinking something was going on at home.

"Don't know. I was born with this." He said, even he as a child wondered why half of his chest was red unlike all the other boy's.

Sure, it made him unique looking but he felt like he had lost something unique.

"A birth mark?" Said, the guy. "It looks like you were cut in half and were attached to a torso that wasn't yours"

And Koun blinked, it certainly was the first time, somebody described his birth mark like that.

 _Sewed to a torso that isn't even his...?_ Zac thought, it was the first time he had a good and hard thought about Koun's birthmark.

It really did not look like, that part of the torso belonged to Koun.

And for some reason, his senses were telling him not to leave the thought alone,

When people show birthmarks, it was usually something small because it doesn't grow with that person.

But Koun birthmark made up his torso and grow as he did, which was more than a bit strange.

That same night, he used the internet on Koun's phone to goggle about birthmarks.

However, what he found was just moles.

Koun's birthmark wasn't a mole and did not stretch, but that was the only type of birthmark that could do it according to the internet.

Could it be that half of Koun torso wasn't a birthmark?

Than what was it?

He googled 'What does it mean, when half of your torso is a different complexation than the other'?

He didn't expect to actually find anything.

We'll he expected to find page's telling him, he had managed to suntan a certain part of himself like a morn.

However, a word popped up and that word was 'Chimerism'.

"Huh?" He said, then he goggled the word.

'Chimerism in humans is when a person is born with two separate sets of DNA. Each set has enough genetic code to make a person. This can happen in fetal development in the womb. One fetus can absorb the other, making two people in one body'

.

.

Silence.

Zac stared at the screen in disbelief before goggling images of it and he almost had a heart attack.

There were people out there, who had birthmarks just like Koun.

Some people's own face did not even match one side, as if you were staring at two people at once.

He couldn't help but stare at the woman was apparently a model who had one half of her torso red, just like Koun.

This was a lot more believable then a birthmark and it would explain why the hell he was trapped in this body when he know, it was Koun's.

But he and Koun mind were separate.

But the more he read, the more he learned there wasn't just one type that happened in Humans.

Sometimes the twin could affect the person in charge of the body, like invade his dreams which he could do.

Science was still trying to find other types of Chimerism out there.

But this condition was actually more common than people thought.

So what if Koun had absorbed him which explained why two souls existed in one body.

But to make sure, Koun had to do a full DNA body swipe.

So, he did something that would give his parents a heart attack and go into full worry mode.

He sent them a message.

#Bedroom#

Both Julie and Kuu slept in the bedroom, tomorrow they planned to resumed work since it looked like Koun was now totally fine.

Than both of their phones rang signifying they got a new message.

However, very few people had their personal phone numbers because when somebody wanted to contact them, it was through their managers.

So, it was weird to be messaged so late at night for them.

They really did not want to get up but had to.

Julie went to find her phone on the counter and opened it up to view the message.

However, when she saw it, all tiredness disappeared like a lie.

"K-KUU!" She said, suddenly smacking her husband awake. "KUU GET UP!"

"What's going on?" he groaned.

"KUU! IT'S ZAC! ZAC'S BACK!" She said, and just like that his eyes were open wide and all sleep vanished from him.

Their son's split personality was back!?

Both of them read the text together and were alarmed.

'I know I'm not supposed to come out but hear me out. You know that birthmark Koun has? I don't think that's a birth mark at all. Please, take Koun to the doctor to get a full body DNA scan. I want to prove to you that I exist. If you do this and it's not what I think it is, I promise that I'll never come out again and Koun can be completely normal.'

-From Zac Hizuri.

Both of them got out of bed and rushed to their son's room.

They found him fast asleep but the phone he used to write was lay on the top of the bed, the screen still displaying the sent mesage icon.

They thought they had finally gotten rid of Zac.

But Zac hadn't died, he just got smarter.

However, the real question was, where they willing to subject their child to a full DNA scan on the small hope that Zac would really leave their child alone?

Clearly the therapy and medication wasn't doing a thing.

 _Late at night, they called a personal doctor to come over._

And scene!

Next chapter, Koun wakes up and is horrified to find out Zac had come out when he was asleep. A full DNA scan reveals the truth about Zac and nobody expects for the Government to get involved. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

When Koun woke up, he was alarmed to see his parents at his bed side as if they had been there for hours.

"Mom? Dad?" He said.

"Koun, Zac came out again" His mother said, further alarming him.

"WHAT!" He said, "I thought the medication and therapy was working!"

He thought he was finally back to normal!

"Son. You need to calm down" His father said. "We called a doctor again to do a full DNA body sweep"

And Koun paused and said. "Why?"

"Zac said he'll leave you alone if we do it" His mother said. "The medication and therapy are clearly not working. This is the only option we have left"

"And what if he lied?" Koun said.

His parents did not want to think about it, they might have to keep him in a mental hospital, if he kept switching to the persona Zac.

Just than one of the Servants came into the room and said. "The Doctor is here"

"Don't worry, Son. We'll be right here" His father said.

A full-grown adult who they didn't even know wasn't going to see their son naked with him or his wife being there.

So, the man came in and began to swab his body from places he was comfortable with like his mouth or ears, before taking his shirt off or his PJ bottoms.

He was never fully naked, which was a good thing considering the man who did it, could feel the burning gazes of his parents behind him.

"I'm going to take the samples back to the lab" Said, the man. "You'll get the full body DNA results in a month"

Than the man left.

However, for the Hizuri family it couldn't be quick enough.

Because they had to wonder if Zac would come back.

Ch 4: The reveal of two minds in one body

Today was the test results day and Koun was picked up by his parents when he left school and they all drove to the Hospital.

Why they needed to be in a hospital, was beyond them all.

Shouldn't they have been mailed the results through post like usual?

They entered the Hospital and Koun felt like they were going to announce he had some kind of disease or something.

The mysterious number of people in black suit was alarming and they were taken to a door that was protected by those darkly dressed people.

They entered and found a group of people, including the man who took his DNA waiting for them.

All three of them were absolutely stunned to see the sight and wondered if they had entered some parallel world.

"Please sit down" Said, the man, it wasn't every day that somebody like Kuu and Julie were stunned.

They all took a seat and the door was closed behind him.

"Are you all doing a program or something?" His mother said, trying to not come across as alarmed like her child.

And for some reason the people behind the man was staring at Koun in fascination.

Koun did not know how to feel about that.

"Oh, no" Said, the man. "The hospital just wants to give you your results back"

"...Okay" His father said.

The man opened the envelope and said. "You have a very special child, Mr and Mrs Hizuri"

Both of them looked at each other.

Of course, as parents they know that.

Koun wondered where this was going.

"What has alerted the hospital and the government is your son's test results" Said, the man.

"What? The government!?" His mother said, why would the government want anything to do with her baby!?

Koun eyes were wide.

Oh, god.

He had a strange disease, didn't he?

"Mr and Mrs Hizuri." The Man said, as they all braised themselves. "Your son body contains two sets DNA that are completely different from each other"

Silence.

All of their eyes wide.

Wait.

Didn't a normal person only one type of DNA?

"Wait. Don't you mean he has one type of DNA?" His father said.

"No. Mr Hizuri. He has **two types of DNA** " The man said, dropping the bomb shell again. "There are certain parts of your child's body that hold a completely different DNA strand. Like the darker side of his chest. That isn't a Birthmark. It's holds a completely different DNA."

"What?" All three of them said.

"What does that mean?" His father said.

"It's mean's, your son has two people's DNA within" The man said, dropping another bomb shell.

"Eh?" Koun said, as his eyes grow wide.

H-He, had another person DNA within him?

"But that doesn't make sense" His father said.

"From your reaction's, you don't know about the condition called Chimerism" Said, the man, stunning all three of them. "It basically means two in one. In humans, it happens when a child absorbs his twin before they could both properly form yet. So, they are basically two people in one body."

His mother and Father looked at Koun who was stunned.

"Wait. What?" Koun said, "I'm a Twin?"

Suddenly he remembered a face.

Zac.

"Wait...are you saying that we shouldn't have had one but 2 babies', 14 years ago!?" His mother said, stunned.

"Correct" the man said, "Your son was supposed to be a twin but he absorbed the other which explained why one half of his chest is darker than the other. That half of his torso isn't actually his, but his twin."

And Koun looked ready to bend down from shock, his parents looked the same.

However, the people in the room gave them time to process all of this, knowing it was quiet a big bomb shell to swallow.

Those who are told experienced some degree of shock.

"...Wait. Does that mean, Zac isn't my split personality but my twin brother?" Koun suddenly said.

"Zac?" The man said. "Who's that?"

"A while ago, our child was diagnosed with Split personality Disorder" His father explained. "Both me and my wife heard about Zac when Koun was really small and he said it was his twin brother. A while ago, we were called into the Principle office and found our son calling himself Zac."

The man eyes widened until his eyes shone, and he wasn't the only one.

"There are many different types of Chimerism" The man said, "The world hasn't found them all and many do not even come in, to see if they might have the condition so we only know so little about it. Your son has Chimerism which is totally different from Split Personality disorder. Science has yet to meet a twin that has been absorbed and managed to survive to the point they have their own thoughts and feelings."

Koun was still shocked and out of it.

It was because of that, that Zac was about to spring into action.

"Koun. Let me burrow your body for a bit"

That was all Koun heard before he was pulled out of control and as a result his body suddenly flopping down.

"Koun?" His mother said, they had all seen him flop down and almost fall off his seat.

However, then they all saw his hairstyle visibly change and when he looked up, his parents had only seen that look once.

Zac.

"Hi, everybody" Zac said, cheerfully before putting up a peace sign. "I'm Zac Hizuri, nice to meet you"

The whole room was stunned.

Grown men almost fell off their chairs.

"So, it really was Chimerism" Zac said, "I was always wondering why I ended up in Koun's body. I talked to Koun a lot when he was toddler but stop talking to him, because people would think he was crazy. He's not crazy now, so I'm free to talk." he said with duck lips.

Everybody stared.

The very aura of a confused boy had transformed into one of high energy and cheerfulness.

"A-And who are you?" Said, the man adjusting his glasses.

"Zac Hizuri!" Zac said, "Koun's older brother. The one he absorbed in the womb. schön, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. (nice to make your acquaintance.)"

Everybody there bent over from shock, hearing him speak German.

It just so happened that there was a German person in the room.

"Du sprichst Deutsch? (You speak German?)"The person said, as they all looked to see a blond-haired man with a moustache.

"Ja (Yes)" Zac said, before saying in English. "It's nice to have another German speaker here"

And the man smiled.

Seeing his reaction, they all know that what he said at the end wasn't nonsense and he really could speak German.

Everybody turned to Kuu and Julie.

"We didn't teach him that" Kuu said.

"I taught Koun some German when he was a toddler" Zac said, proudly.

"Amazing..." The man who had their DNA results said. "You're really functioning and alive"

"Of course, I am. But Koun wants his body back" Zac said, before he said. " So...Auf Wiedersehen" and then the body slumped again and they all visible saw his hair change back to normal.

Koun blinked to find the whole room staring at him.

"What?" He said, before saying. "Did Zac come out again?"

They were all alarmed by the massive shift in personality, there was no German in sight.

Seeing their faces, it confirmed it for him.

"So, what happens now?" His mother said, before smiled when she realised something.

She had two children to smoother with love even though they sheared the same body.

Out of his parents, she was the one taking the reveal better.

"Your child file has already been put under the Chimerism list" The man said, "It looks like your child shears his body with his twin brother. And legally, after a lot more tests to determine that he is in fact a genuine person who has his own thoughts and feelings, we can classify him as two people. If you wish to add Zac to your family register afterwards you can. If the is no hatred between Zac and Koun, they can split their time up and lead their own separate lives despite shearing a single body"

All three of them were stunned.

Just this morning, Zac was thought to be a split personality, now they were thinking of sending Zac to school!

"But how would people understand?" His mother said, "What about if people think it's a split personality?"

"The problem with Chimerism is that it's not very well known." The man said, "Those who are uniformed may classify it as Split Personality disorder not knowing there is actual science behind it. That where the government comes in. The government would like to use your fame to tell the world about it."

"Us go on TV?" His father said.

Koun eyes were wide.

"With the fame your family has, the whole world would be watching and be notified about your child" Said, the man.

"So, I'll be like a freak on display?" Koun said, shocking all of them.

Of course, he had been called such a name but he never took it to heart until now.

However, Zac had long since found out a way to control one part of his body while he consciousness.

So, he took control of his mouth.

"For god sake Koun, tell mom and dad" Came out of his mouth.

Everybody eyes were wide.

Zac?

"Mom. Dad." The mouth said, while everybody stared and Koun looked shocked. "Remember when I dangled that kid out of the window?"

Both parents looked at each other before slowly nodding.

"That kid has been bullying Koun for the past 2 years." His mouth said, stunning both of them. "For the past two years I've watched kid's pick on Koun, simply because of his look's. Why do you think Koun didn't want to go to school?"

Both of them were stunned and Koun wanted to die.

"Those scars run deep and he might get bullied again" Said, the mouth.

But than they were all surprised to hear.

"Koun, just go on television. If anybody dares to bully you again. I'll make sure they have nightmares about me and I'll do it without getting caught"

Silence as everybody stared at his mouth.

Zac Hizuri...

A criminal in the making?

"And you won't do it alone. You got me" The mouth said, "Isn't it natural for a big brother to protect his little brother? Your no longer alone so if you want to cry, come to me and I'll smoother you like a mother hen."

The last part stunned him the most.

Koun face flamed.

 _Everybody watching was amused to see this._

And scene!

Next chapter, everybody is a buzz when the Hizuri family announce they have something to reveal onto the world. A video is released to the world featuring the Hizuri family and the world is stunned to see at the reveal that there is a Fourth Hizuri. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
